


Frustration

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Frustration, M/M, The things we don’t say, Things we can’t control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



 

 Moneypenny slammed the car out of gear, throwing the car door open, she walked away.   Car still running, he jumped out after her.   Suddenly though, he stopped in his tracks watching as Moneypenny continued to walk away of him.   Being holed up had not be ideal, for either of them.  

Q was frustrated beyond belief being cut off from the world with little to no technology in this desolate area.  Being out of the action, not at the helm of his own Branch was maddening.  But with a mole in Q Branch, one attempt already in his life, hidden away here, hidden away, was the safest place for him.  Alec or James would come for them when it was safe once more. 

The frustration led to his mouth to slip into gear before his brain had actually thought his words through. As for Moneypenny, he realised he had not been the most cooperative “assignment” to guard. 

“Moneypenny... Evie... I just...” He started, rushing catching up with her. 

Moneypenny stopped and turned to stare at him, that look that sent fear into the hearts of even the most fearless.  Mallory, the PM, not even Double Oh agents dared defy the legendary Moneypenny when she was raging like a storm.  But eventually her eyes softened.  “You are such a little shite sometimes,” pointing a finger at him.  “You are lucky I have a soft spot for geeky gay boffins.  But don’t do it again.”  the warning issued. Looping an arm through his, she pulled him back towards the car.   “Back inside you.  Best not to wander too far.”

They bumped shoulders as they walked along.  Apologies were not something they openly verbalised between them, wandering all around most of the important words in their lives. Q felt that he needed to say something though.  He had been an utter wanker to her.  But Moneypenny spoke up allowing their norm to continue. 

“What sort of bodyguard would I be if I let my assignment wander off or freeze to death?”

“A very poor one.” He agreed with her.  “And what would be your option then?  Desk duty after shooting Bond... loosing the Quartermaster... who knows what outpost M would assign you.”  Which earned him a hip bump as Moneypenny smirked at him.

“Wanker.”


End file.
